${64} \div {8} = {?}$
If we split ${64}$ circles into $8$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${8}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{11}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{12}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{13}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{14}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{15}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{16}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{17}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{18}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{19}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{20}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{21}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{22}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{23}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{24}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{25}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{26}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{27}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{28}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{29}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{30}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{31}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{32}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{33}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{34}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{35}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{36}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{37}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{38}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{39}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{40}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{41}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{42}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{43}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{44}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{45}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{46}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{47}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{48}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{49}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{50}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{51}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{52}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{53}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{54}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{55}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{56}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{57}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{58}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{59}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{60}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{61}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{62}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{63}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{64}}$ ${64} \div {8} = {8}$